User blog:BMHKain/Upcoming Battle Hints (BMHKain Styled)
Yeah, I'm not doing seasons anymore either... but it was probably for the best. Anyways, from hereon out, you're going to have to guess my crap. They'll be more for every couple correct guesses. But you'll have to wait for the fights I am already doing to be complete. and no, there is no actual order; just whatever I feel like it. Enjoy your guessing! Character Reveal Hints Alex Mann (ACTION MAN) vs ??? (Hint 1: She can do the exact signature ability he can do and MORE, but it's in the form of Synesthesia... Hint 2: She is from an anime based on a game given a PERFECT SCORE by famitsu... You rock... Hint 3: Her real name is SPOILER! Despair... Hint 4: RED EYES MEAN EVIL!!! Hint 5: Her name is the same as a former Near Eastern city in the 2nd Millenium BC.) Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) vs ??? (Hint 1: Sorry! Not a joke fight! (Laughs like Wayne Knight) Hint 2: Star Command never saw anything more Diabolical than Emperor Zurg... Hint 3: Zurg has things without spinal cords (Or mouths...-_-) as slaves; she reproduces things that can create more of themselves overtime without the Queen! DAMMIT! Hint 4: Ripley had to handle one of her spawn, but it would require Armor to kill this beast. Hint 5: GODDAMMIT, IT'S THE QUEEN!) The Scout (TEAM FORTRESS 2) vs ??? (Hint 1: Both just wanna have fun... Hint 2: She is an irresponsible former Shrine Maiden that has humility in reality... Hint 3: SHE'S NOT FROM TOUHOU PROJECT AHSG Hint 4: She calls herself the Mascot for Wonderful World when she's only the 6th to join (After Ryuza; the game was going to be all female based...). Hint 5: I dunno what to put here besides Maybe the Mizuumi Wiki can help?) Meroune Lorelei (Monster Musume) vs ??? (Hint 1: This undersea monster focuses its Qi/Ki... Hint 2: Mermaid Princess vs a Multiarmed Serpent. Hint 3: Is one of the most powerful Ocean InviZimals of all time... Hint 4: In his capture sequence, he can create up to 3 Shields covering him... Hint 5: P h _ _ a _ o s. Sorry, but that's all I can do for a final hint...) Toyosatomimi no Miko (TOUHOU PROJECT) vs ??? (Hint 1: He is a Flash superstar that is possibly able to kill a Zombie Jesus Christ (NO I DIDN'T SAY THE LORD'S NAME IN VAIN! He's an Antagonist in that source!)! Hint 2: NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO FUCKING KILL THE CLOWN! Is he unable to murder the green faced basterd? Hint 3: He's been resurrected MORE THAN ONCE.) Shantae (Eponymous Series) vs ??? (Hint 1: O SH-! Black Hole! Hint 2: NOT a legendary Pokemon mind you... Hint 3: He's a Half Djiin (Much like Shantae is Half Genie), but his true form is other half monstrosity...) Clover (CLOVERFIELD) vs ??? (Hint 1: Rachel (FOR ONCE.) believes he is the only hope. Hint 2: "THE HIGHLANDER" can beat Clover, but I'm unsure if he can on his own... Hint 3: He named himself after a famous hero in his canon...) Tibalt (MAGIC: the Gathering) vs ??? (Hint 1: He may be the Dan Hibiki of planeswalkers, but that won't stop him from starting a Firefight! Hint 2: Apparently Nobodies lie about not having hearts; Isa said so himself...) Uberhero (PATAPON 3) vs ??? (Hint 1: Battle of the Drums... Hint 2: He has backup. She has endless rhythm...) Saitama (ONE PUNCH MAN) vs ??? (Hint 1: He caused more destruction than even a serious Saitama... And regretted it... Hint 2: Mr. Wong mocks him constantly about his poor health before his death...) Ayano Aishi (Yandere Simulator) vs ??? (Hint 1: Just IMAGINE a Yandere that would be best friends with her... (Sarcasm)) Zombina (Monster Musume) vs ??? (Hint 1: What? Finn got no love in the end...? Please tell me Bubblegum and Marceline are still lesbians though...) ??? vs ??? (Hint 1: The most powerful Goddesses fight to the death! (And they are FAR more powerful than Madoka too...) Hint 2: Two Visual Novel Goddess' of the most powerful kind, one from a Visual Novel that became an Anime, the other, a SciFi Novel that didn't...) Confirmed Battles ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Crona vs Lunathia.png|Crona vs Lunathia ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba.png|Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII God Eater vs Squall Leonhart.png|God Eater vs Squall Leonhart (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai.png|Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak.png|Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Dragonic Overlord THE END vs Ugin the Spirit Dragon.png|Dragonic Overlord "THE END" vs Ugin, the Spirit Dragon (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON ∅ MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis.png|EP: Ø MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE Chara vs Emrakul.png|Chara vs Emrakul ONE MINUTE MELEE Shovel Knight vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa.png|Shovel Knight vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa ONE MINUTE MELEE Neko-Suke vs Greninja.png|Neko-Suke vs Greninja ONE MINUTE MELEE Alphys vs Nitori Kawashiro.png|Alphys vs Nitori Kawashiro ONE MINUTE MELEE Sabrewulf vs Arlinn Kord.png|Sabrewulf vs Arlinn Kord ONE MINUTE MELEE Papi ve Harpie Lady.png|Papi vs Harpie Lady ONE MINUTE MELEE Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri.png|Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri ONE MINUTE MELEE Tusk vs Ryuza.png|Tusk vs Ryuza ONE MINUTE MELEE Fuga vs Guido Mista.png|Fuga vs Guido Mista ONE MINUTE MELEE Froslass vs Yukio.png|Froslass vs Yukio ONE MINUTE MELEE Hong Meiling vs Terry Bogard.png|Hong Meiling vs Terry Bogard ONE MINUTE MELEE Ocean Dragon vs Sash Lilac.png|Ocean Dragon vs Sash Lilac ONE MINUTE MELEE Reizei Abane vs Avacyn.png|Reizei Abane vs Avacyn ONE MINUTE MELEE Shulk vs Ob Nixilis (Prime).png|Shulk vs Ob Nixilis (Human Form) ONE MINUTE MELEE Little Mac vs Burai Yamamoto.png|Little Mac vs Burai Yamamoto ONE MINUTE MELEE Yuyuko Saigyouji vs Jodie Holmes.png|Yuyuko Saigyouji vs Jodie Holmes ONE MINUTE MELEE The 12th Doctor vs Atheon, Time's Conflux.png|The 12th Doctor vs Atheon, Time's Conflux ONE MINUTE MELEE Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Elder God Demonbane.png|Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Elder God Demonbane Incorrect Guesses Chara vs Ulamog (MAGIC: the Gathering) Sash Lilac vs Spyro (Eponymous Series) Chara vs Kozilek (MAGIC: the Gathering) Reimu Hakurei vs Nyalra & Minimi (Diadra Empty) Shulk vs Nicol Bolas (MAGIC: the Gathering) The Scout vs Mononobe no Futo The Scout vs Sanae Kochiya Kiryu (GODZILLA) vs Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagaan (Eponymous Series) Hong Meiling vs Ken Masters (STREET FIGHTER) Little Mac vs Rocky Balboa Little Mac vs Hitmonchan (Pokemon) Little Mac vs Rouga Zenma (DAIBANCHO: Big Bang Age) Fight Order Crona (Soul Eater) vs Lunathia (Wonderful World) Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) vs Miyuki Shiba (The Irregular at Magic High School) God Eater (NEPTUNIA) vs Squall Leonhart (FINAL FANTASY VIII) Hakumen (BlazBlue) vs Atomic Samurai (One Punch Man) Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant (YuGiOh!) vs Reidak (BIONICLE) Dragonic Overlord "THE END" (CARDGIGHT! Vanguard) vs Ugin, the Spirit Dragon (MAGIC: the Gathering) EP: Ø MEGA Rayquaza (Pokémon) vs White Fatalis (MONSTER HUNTER) Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain